Talk:Kha'Zix/@comment-2179912-20161019173027
Rework comments! Passive: It lost 30 base damage but it gained 40% Bonus AD scaling so I think this is a most welcome change. Also, he gets more chances to proc it. Q: Kha didn't need a "sustained damage in 1v1s" ability. He needed a way to delete his target more reliably. His 260% AD scaling ensured squishies died easily when caught Isolated - it's when they were NOT isolated that Kha'Zix felt useless. Both Rengar and Kha need to catch targets alone, and they're destroyed by grouped-up enemies, but at least Rengar can now heal back some of the punishment he takes and his damage isn't crippled when his target is not alone. Kha is amazing in hide-and-seek, however so are all assassins. His Q Isolated damage went from having +260% bonus AD ratio, with terrific base damage, to +210% with a worse base damage AND '''a higher cooldown unless against Isolated targets! Which means that unless you are against an Isolated target and you have the time to Q them a couple o' times, you have lost a lot of damage compared to before - and Kha already struggled to pick off priority targets in team fights. And now he has a weaker ability with higher cooldown against them. And even against Isolated, instead of catching them alone for a split second (which is hard enough in teamfights above Bronze, and ''totally ''out of your control), and nuking them, you now have to have the time to Q them a couple of times. And the enemy adc will totally stand there Isolated for 4-5 seconds for you to use your Q on them. Most likely, they will ''NEVER ''be Isolated in fights and you will just evolve WER. W: Non-evolved form is worse, but now Evolved form is actually useful instead of having "a bit more poke and a marginally stronger slow". However its damage capabilities are about the same as Rek's Preyseeker which means "pretty shit", and without any utility I'm afraid it's not an amazing basic skill without its evolution. I foresee this becoming a "standard" Evo again, seeing how Q doesn't get an increase in damage anymore. E: No changes. R: This is the only "wow, cool :D" change in the whole rework. Whereas I really love his current triple-stealth, I think this change is really powerful. The numbers are still so, so weak however, for an ability that works specifically in Brush and is supposed to substitute an instant, triple combat-invis. The description says you '''need '''to be out of combat for the passive to trigger, so that means you can '''only '''use it to engage. '''You can't use it during fights unless you have been running for 5 seconds. Then once you enter the Brush it only lasts for 3 seconds. Which means you can't take your time to sit in the Brush and wait for the perfect moment, despite being out of combat, but you have to react immediately ''else you'll lose the stealth - and probably rush in in a bad time in order to not lose the invis, and probably die. I think this 'needs 'to work in-combat as well. Teemo can go invis in-combat and permanently too, why does Kha have to wait 5 seconds to get 3 fucking seconds of invis - ''and then 10 more seconds cooldown on top of that? His evolved R is basically only good for juking if you have gone out-of-combat. Can't use it to play hide-and-seen while in combat, it's too short to be useful for strategic engages when out-of-combat so you will just waste it by waiting patiently (unless you sit ''OUTSIDE ''the brush before you gank, for some absurd reason) and the old functionality of long, triple stealths is gone for good. All in all I think this is a cool direction that can be fixed with number tweaks, but it needs some SERIOUS number tweaks. Q is even shittier in teamfights and against Isolated targets you need to have 3-4 free seconds alone with them. W change is... ok, I guess. R change is very very interesting but right now it has a split identity of in-combat hide-and-seek tool and out-of-combat jumpscare/engage tool. It has the disadvantages of both and the advantages of neither.